A weird trip to the basement
by M-the-unlimit-form
Summary: 1 boy, 4 girls, 1 freezing basement, what could go wrong?


"Onii-chan, I want to get out of here... it's scary... and I don't trust that crazy girl nor those other two..." A girl in a pink kimono spoke as she tugged on the sleeve of a pink haired male, most likely his brother  
"Why do you keep calling me crazy? It's just a psychological swing of emotions, I told you that already" Hugging the other arm of the male was a gothic lolita girl with blonde hair whose ends were that of a rainbow-ish colour, her eyes seemed to be made of pure gold and a neat hat was on top of her head  
"Now, now, if we want to get out of here the only thing we have to do is to work together" Firstly said a girl like the last one, her hair was in a weird patter of colours, half of it was blond and the other half was dark brown and her bangs were that of a rainbow, her clothes were really modern, a girl that could be called a princess due to the crown on her head  
"I agree with senpai" Lastly said a girl of foreign look and fashion, Chinese most likely, her hair tied like a ribbon, and her blue clothes outstanding in the darkness.  
"For the last time Mizki... you better be nice to Mayu or I'm leaving you here..." A sigh escaped the male's lips as he talked to the kimono girl  
"But... fine..." She drove her glare who went toward the lolita, Mayu, who, as she felt Mizki was watching her, did nothing but to stick her tongue out her  
"Girls... could you leave my arms alone? I can't light the way in front of us..." As being the oldest in age, he was in front, Mizki by his left, Mayu by his right, and Galaco, along Luo, following from behind.  
Both obeyed, releasing Yuma's arms, the light of the flashlight, faint, yet the only useful thing, made it able to look forward "I still don't know why Miku wanted US to check on this place..." "Eh... Yu-yuma-sama... it wasn't Miku-san, it was Gakupo-san the one sent you here..." "Wait... Gakupo?" A brief moment passed until VY2 realized what was happening, facepalming and dropping the flashlight "Today was my date with Luka, for the sake of... Gakupo will pay for this..." The girls took a step back, since he seemed to be kind of unstable. Who wouldn't be if they lose the moment to get a perfect date like that?  
However "I keep telling you, that girl is out of your league, just think on how many men would have been 'there' already, besides, she is the 'friendzone' queen and-" "Could you stop badmouthing every girl that seems to be interested in me? You make it look like if you were the one who likes me..." Mizki did nothing but an audible 'hmph' as she faced away from Yuma, though, very inside of her, she felt something for him, family love, or even more than that.  
"Sempai... this fell... but it has no light" Mayu said as she placed the broken flashlight in front of VY2's eyes, she acted like a little girl even though she was 15 years old, she was shy around some people, specially VY2, she had kind-of a mental problem, she was a yandere "Don't tell me it broke... double dammit..." Yuma was starting to get mad.  
Galaco sighed before sitting against the wall, indeed she was tired from so much walking "Miku told me this place is as big as the mansion itself... most likely we won't get out of here...in days, weeks maybe or until someone notices we are missing... which I doubt" Tianyi sat beside futuristic girl, looking at her with concern "Galaco-san, calm down, someone WILL notice we are gone and will try to rescue us, after all, you are the new soul of the vocaloids, aren't you?" Even if the young chinese had to lie, it was for her friend's sake.

Minutes passed, and the lost Vocaloids didn't move from that place, as they were too tired to even take another step "I think we might rest here for a while... too... tired..." Yuma's butt went against the ground, his back against a set of stacked boxes full with old recordings scenery "And there's no light left... beside the little lightbulb that might die in any moment..." He looked up at a little source of light that just happened to be there  
"Oh well..."His sister was sitting by his side, hugging her legs and obviously pulling her kimono a bit so her underwear was out of sight "You are as negative as... damn.. Too tired to make a comparison..."  
"Mimi says we will die here if we don't do something, also we will never be found" Mayu was staring at her bunny, Usano Mimi, for a long while as she was sitting beside VY2 "We will all die here... all alone... hehehe..." The male vocaloid was really both concerned and surprised by such the way the girl was talking "Mayu-chan... are you ok?" The yandere turned her head, so she was now facing the young man, her eyes were turning dark, a smile printed on her face "Hehehe..." She closed her eyes, and the smile grew wider in sudden happiness "Mimi says weird things, doesn't she?" "...Yes... she does..."  
From the other side, Tianyi spoke softly "I guess everyone is already gone, since when everyone is away this place gets cold due to the refrigeration system Kaito installed" which Yuma answered with a "Thanks for the useful information Luo..." "So in other words, we will freeze here until someone comes" "Everyone is gone for a week, so I will we will be living ice statues by the time someone comes here..." "I might as well remember you that we are in the coldest part of winter" "Again... Thanks for the information..." "Any time"  
Luo was a girl who paid attention to almost everything in her surrounding, being one of new Vocaloids also helped that fact "...It's my fault for dragging all of you with me..." "Well, it wouldn't have been that bad if certain lolita didn't had followed you" "I just wanted sempai to be safe" "I followed Mayu-chan since I don't trust that pink haired freak" "I went after Galaco-san because she was giving me a walk through the house helping me socialize with the rest of the family" And then silence, cold and sudden, everyone was starting to think, getting to worry about things like being forgotten, or dying in a place like that.


End file.
